(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an ultrasonic welding device with the features of the preamble of claim 1. The invention is further related to a method of operating said device with the features of the preamble of claim 13.
(2) Description of Related Art
Ultrasonic welding technology is used to weld elements to increase energy/time efficiency.
The document CN101391343 A discloses an ultrasonic welding machine clamper fast conversion device, comprising a welding machine seat, a clamper, and additionally a welding head directional plate, a welding pad plate, a Y axis trimming plate and an X axis trimming plate with grooves of a locating pin of a locating plate, a trimming button and a bottom plate with a groove.
The document U.S. 2008/0023529 A1 discloses an ultrasonic welding apparatus and method for detaching or effecting release of an ultrasonic welding tool stuck or attached to a weldment. The method includes the step of utilizing a mechanism mounted adjacent to the ultrasonic welding tool to hold the weldment in position during welding and/or while the ultrasonic welding tool is withdrawn and, if necessary, using the mechanism to detach the weldment from the ultrasonic welding tool. The method contemplates providing a twist, rotary or axial motion to one of the ultrasonic welding tool or weldment to effect release of the ultrasonic welding tool. The apparatus may include a clamp member having a distinct clamping area or pad located adjacent to the sonotrode or anvil of the ultrasonic welding tool. The clamp mechanism provides vibration control, noise mitigation, and a more uniform boundary condition during welding and facilitates part release upon the completion of the welding process.
The document DE 3411933 A1 discloses an ultrasonic spot welding apparatus including a welding tip and a complimentary anvil, both mounted on a stationary welding frame and between which workpieces may be inserted for welding. The welding tip includes a vibratory reed adapted to introduce into and through the workpieces high frequency vibratory energy in order to effect a weld between the workpieces.
The apparatus includes a reed stabilizer for clamping about and stabilizing the vibratory reed at its nodal point and clamping means for clamping the workpieces. The clamping means are mounted on a clamping frame which is pivotably mounted to the stationary welding frame. In an effort to reduce workpiece movement and produce consistent, strong welds, it has been found necessary to utilize a clamping system at or near the spot to be welded to tightly hold together the workpieces so as to prevent them from moving or twisting due to the powerful forces generated during the welding procedure.
Additionally, control must be established over the mechanical waves and forces that are emitted from the working area so that these forces are not strong enough to damage those areas of the workpieces remote from the work spot. Absence of positive control over these forces has resulted in a degree of uncertainty with respect to the normal integrity of prior welds, bonds, mechanical attachments or stress concentrations. Clamping of the workpiece W is effected by movable collar clamp about the anvil and stationary collar clamp about the welding tip. Movable collar clamp is mounted on clamp housing which can be raised and lowered along rails by hydraulic clamp cylinders. Stationary collar clamp, which surrounds the welding tip, is mounted on clamping frame.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,501 A discloses an ultrasonic apparatus and method for placing individual pillowed chips of light lock material in a cartridge. A vacuum plate mounted on a pivotable arm picks up a chip and releases it into a cartridge. The cartridge has a recessed area into which the pillowed edge of the chip fits. Once positioned with the cartridge, utilizing a tuck plate, the chip is sealed in place using an ultrasonic horn.
The document GB 1219894 A discloses an ultrasonic welding apparatus with a vibrator for transmitting ultrasonic vibrations to the surface of a workpiece and mounted within a housing which includes an end portion resiliently connected to the body of the housing, the end portion extending coaxially around the tip of the vibrator such that, during a welding operation, when the tip is in contact with a workpiece, pressure is resiliently applied to the workpiece, around the area being welded, through the end portion.
The document GB 1442251 A discloses ribbon segments made from heat fusible material and spliced by locating these segments in proper relationship for splicing, tensioning at least one of the segments, and splicing the segments while said at least one ribbon segment remains tensioned.